


Maxmerica One shots

by Completebookworm



Category: The Selection - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Married Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Completebookworm/pseuds/Completebookworm
Summary: A series of Maxon and America one shots after The One but before The Heir





	Maxmerica One shots

Chapter 1

AMERICAS POV 

I walked down the halls of the palace I could now call home, holding hands with Maxon as we walked in a comfortable silence.

The only sounds, the light pitter patter of the rain, and my heals clinking quietly in maxims free hand. As I couldn't bear being in them a moment longer. 

The whole day was beautiful. At first it had been overwhelming, I'd never seen a room full of so many people, but they all looked at Maxon with such admiration, and I couldn't help but look at him the same way.

When I stepped into the aisle, I was sweating bullets, thankfully Aspen, all though slow, was sturdy as a tree walking down the aisle. 

When I reached the podium where Macon stood, I couldn't stop smiling. Although the ceremony was a blur, I remember staring into Maxons strong love filled eyes, and through some unspoken bond, he seemed to say 

"I love you dear, and it will be ok, just keep looking at me. I promise."

Even with out words he knew just what to say, and I knew, if he asked me to, I'd do what ever he needed. Because today I was his. I was Maxons. 

"America?" 

Maxons voice snapped me out of my dream like state as I stared into his chocolate brown eyes full of worry. 

"Are you alright?" 

Maxon asked, she could feel the muscles in his hand had tensed. 

"Yes, my Royal Husbandness" I reply with a smile on my lips as I kiss him lightly on his cheek, and feel all of the tension release from his body. Good. 

We stand there, in the middle of some hallway staring into each others eyes, when I see something flicker in his. His pupils displays slightly, and he swallows, his Adam's apple moving as he does so. 

My mouth feels dry, as I go to lick my slightly chapped lips, I find his on mine. His tongue roaming all over my mouth, as he groans a frustrated noise into my mouth. It feels like we are on fire, my hands grip his short hair tighter as he pushes me against the wall. Devouring me, body and soul. 

Much too soon he pulled away, looking at my lips, then my neck, and my slightly exposed breasts as the wedding gown sagged on me from a long day of use.  

Heat rose to my neck from the burning desire so clearly displayed in his yes. But Maxon hadn't noticed, as he wrapped a strong,calloused hand around wrist and lead me down the bright hallway of the palace, and up the stairs to his -our- chambers. 

The rain continued, growing louder by the minute. But I can't hear it, not when my heart is thumping so loudly in my ears, not when my mouth is so dry and my core so warm. 

As Maxon opened the doors I felt nothing but awe, and love for the man standing next to me. His bedroom, was read transformed into a perfect little getaway. 

He sheepishly smiles at me, and I notice red on his ears at he mutters "I couldn't give you the honey moon you deserve, so hopefully this pleases you until I can arrange something better."

I couldn't reply, he stood there looking at me, truly seeing me. And I felt, maybe for the first time, I could truly be myself, because he already knew who I was. 

The large 4 post bed had rose petals spread all over the top sheet, giving the room a wonderful floral sent. And the only lights illuminating the bedroom were candles. They were everywhere, casting a yellow glow from the small flames all around Maxons room. And the pictures. He had new ones hanging, his wall that was covered with landscapes and foreign places, now covered with me. 

But oh...  
On the far left was a picture of me with Lucy and Aspen before the wedding, and near the bottom was a shot of the two of them holding hands, as we declared love our love for each other. And in the centre, was the picture of queen Amberly and I, in the women's room, I was smiling and she had tears brimming her eyes. How had I not noticed that before? 

"Maxon" I breathed, his name was the only thought I formed as I stared into the room filled with love. 

Before I could take an actual step into his -our- bedroom, I was swept off my feet as he carried me into the beautiful room bridal style. Up close to his chest I could feel his heart pounding, his pulse racing, and his body warm, like the glowing fire in the corner. 

I wasn't even aware that I had moved off of the bed until I walked straight into Maxons arms; warm and welcoming, feeling like home. 

"It's ok" he murmured into my hair "we don't have to do anything that you don't desire to do." The word, 'desire' seemed to have triggered something in me deep down. As he lifted my chin so I was looking in his eyes, I saw desire, shining clear as day, his pupils dilated so largely that his chocolate brown eyes looked black. 

"Oh Maxon..." I cooned as I pulled his head down to mine, our lips colliding with such force that I could feel my lips swelling, a dull pain, but pleasurable. Slowly I walked backwards towards the bed, my legs shaking from nerves as I collapsed onto the mattress, staring at the ceiling above. 

And gods his lips were roaming me. On my neck, my jaw, my ear lobe. Sending small jolts of pleasure down my spine. Slowly the objects around me faded away, there was no ceiling, just Maxons lips on mine. No bed, just the feeling of his steady heart beating over mine, no crown or country to rule, just Maxon and I, giving each other the only thing we had left to give. 

Suddenly he pulled back and a whimper escaped my lips from the lack of heat surrounding me, even with all the candles, I felt cold when I wasn't with him, touching him.

To my delight his lips were crashing onto mine, as if he had never been gone. As I raked my fingers through his hair and around his neck, I felt his hot skin, his shirt was gone. I met his passionate kisses, and raked my nails along his back, feeling each of his scars, many of which where because of me. 

Breathless, I pulled away "Maxon" my voice laced with desire and my thoughts clouded as I stood from the bed and began unbuttoning my long wedding gown.

"Can you help me?" I whispered.

His eyes were glassy, he looked dazed, like he couldn't see straight. He sauntered over to me and began trying to unbutton this long inconvenient thing, but halfway through he stopped. He kissed my neck. 

"I can't do it there's too many buttons" he murmured his voice laced with distress and disappointment.

"Should we call for help?" 

"No" I hissed. 

The last thing I wanted was a servant coming into the room to help me undress, on my wedding night. 

"We'll manage" I chuckled "we always do." 

His cool hands were now on my back again. But he wasn't removing the dress off of me, he was ripping it. His once shaking hands not sturdy as he shredded the gown. 

"Maxon" I shrieked. 

That was all I could say before his mouth crashed into me, the remains of the beautiful gown in a pool around my ankles. He reached to grab my waist, and as a reflex my legs tightly wrapped around his waist as I was carried back to the bed, our kiss never breaking. Our tongues battling for dominance as his hands roamed everywhere, gently caressing underneath my breasts, playing with the lace covering them. 

His eyes seemed to bore into mine, as if asking permission. 

Yes. I tried to convey with my eyes, as I couldn't speak, my throat on fire, and a warmth slowly building in core. 

The cool breeze blew against my bare breasts as the lace was removed. I waited. My eyes opened to find him staring at me, my lack of clothing. As all I was in now was thin white lace panties that left little to nothing to the imagination. 

I moved to cover my breasts, nervous as his eyes roamed me again. 

But he reached for my hands and gently pulled them away, exposing my breasts again as he kissed each of my knuckles, his lips wet and hot. 

My hands went back to my side as he moved his mouth to my breasts, my eyes shot closed as he put his mouth to my erect nipple and kissed it, then swirling his tongue around it, nipping, pinching, pulling it. While gently rolling the other in his hand.  
I gripped the sheets, then tugged his hair, and the sheets again. 

"I love you" he murmured into my chest as he made a trail of kisses from my chest down, to my belly button, then to my wet centre. He kissed me through my underwear, dripping. As I felt his eyes on me I just nodded, the thin lace pulled down my legs and discarded onto the floor with the rest of our clothing. The cool air sent shivers through me, the warm liquid turning cold- as he began touching me, kissing me. I whimpered, I've never felt anything like this before. Suddenly, something hard was inside me, 

His fingers moved, slow and gentle at first, as a moan slipped out of my mouth, he sped up, going faster and harder. 

"Maxon" I chocked, barley able to say his name before a new burst of pleasure came through my whole body again.

Heat built up quickly inside, my whole body tensed as my legs starting to quiver. I couldn't do anything but pant. 

As I slowly descended back to earth, Maxon was there lying beside me, happy, loving. 

The books I've read had said nothing about the emense pleasure I'd feel , the love building so strongly in my chest it'd feel as if I was choking on it. 

I stared at him, hopefully conveying that I wasn't done yet, as he got up and braced himself ontop of me. His hot breath near my ear sending a new strong wave of desire in me. 

I was about to give him the very last part of me. 

He positioned himself at my entrance and stared into my eyes guaranteeing there was no sense of doubt or worry in my eyes. I swallowed as He whispered hoarsely "this might hurt." I smiled at him and replied " I know, I love you, and I'm ready."

My hands wrapped tightly around his shoulders bracing myself for what was about to happen.  
As he slid into me, tears filled my eyes and my heart pounded. I felt full, but it hurt, more than I thought it would, more than Marlee described.

Maxon made a move to pull out, but I stopped him whispering "just give me a moment" as he used his thumb to wipe the stray tear off my cheek. Kissing me. Hard.

The pain dimmed, and as I rotated my hips, I felt pleasure, especially after Maxon growled into my ear, his eyes burning into mine, trying to keep all of his self control. 

"Ok..." I paused "just go slow." 

And he did everything I asked, he was everything I'd ever need.

His hips rocked first, as I whispered. 

Then as he when getting restless, he thrusted into me. Maxon was grunting and panting as his sweat dropped onto my stomach 

His thrusts grew harder and faster until I couldn't hold back my scream. The room turned black as the heat in my stomach subsided, but Maxon was still thrusting, so hard I ground my nails into his back, trying to grip reality, I couldn't believe this feeling was possible. 

"America" Maxon was panting, panting my name. His eyes were closed, and his hands gripped tightly on my waist, suddenly, not breaking the rythym of his thrusts, he lifted my legs and put them on his shoulders.

I could feel him hitting places he hadn't touched before as a wave of pleasure racked through me so hard I couldn't catch breath. 

"There" I moaned, as he thrust that spot, again, and again, each time harder than the last, I could feel my core heating up with each movement he made. 

There. 

My whole body began to shake as he pounded into me, "Maxon" I couldn't stop, there were things I wanted to say but his name was all I could form before I moaned, right into his ear. The pleasure was still strong it was all I could do not to scream, as I felt his warmth filling me, completing me. He finished by thrusting a few more times, racking my body so hard I wasn't sure I could move. He collapsed next to me, pulling me close as the blankets covered out exposed bodies. 

"I love you America, thank you."

But I couldn't hear him, I was already drifting into a blissful sleep, full of dreams full of Maxon, repeating what we just did, everyday, for the rest of our lives.  
\---

When dawn arrived, there was a slight throbbing in between my legs, but I didn't notice as I stared at my peaceful sleeping king, arms wrapped tightly around me, as if he'd never let go. 

I was about to get out of bed when a knock sounded on the door. Prettified, I yelped and three why covers, a maid walked in as Maxon woke, quietly apologizing for his indecency and asking her to come back later. 

A few moments later Maxon joined me under he covers, kissing and sucking my neck until I turned to face him, joining our lips in a hard lingering kiss. Maxons strong hands griped my thighs as he pulled me on top of him. He was already awake -as was I- when I felt his hard member brushing against my entrance, even in the dark I could feel his eyes, staring at me, full of shock when I said,

"beg" 

"What?" He cried.

I leaned towards his ear, his head now inside of my entrance, earning a groan of pleasure from him. My hand was burning from hit hot skin, as I felt is like jump when I breathed "beg." 

But he would have none of it as he flipped us over so I was underneath him, my hair spread out behind me, he kissed along my jawline, to my neck and began dragging his wet tongue down my stomach to my entrance, and blew cold air on me. 

My hips buckles towards him as he placed a strong hand on my waste and lowered his mouth, until he was positioned right at my opening, and with out warning, his tongue entered me, pleasure shot through me all over as I moaned loudly, again and again as he traced my folds with his tongue, circled my clit and nibbled. I was frowning more and more wet by the second and wanted control back again, so when he started losing his way back up to my mouth I rolled us, and he didn't object, just stared at me with desire and a slight hint of amusement, but I would not get embarrassed, I wanted to hear him beg. By any means necessary.

So I kissed him over, steadying at his ear, gently nibbling, then down his shoulders, swirling my tongue around his nipples and I kissed my way down to his v line. I stopped. 

He rose his head to look at me right when I traced his v line with tongue, a low almost moan started at the back of his throat worked its way out of his mouth, I smirked. 

I moved down to his member as I flicked my tongue over his head. 

This was uncharted territory, I had no clue what to do, but I wouldn't let him know that. So I slowly lowered my head down until I thought I would gag, slightly grazing his penis with my teeth, and began to suck while bobbing my head up and down, he had a sharp intake of breath and his hands shot into my hair, I felt him stiffen event more in my mouth and pulled away, staring at him. He pulled me to him and got up, positioned himself at my entrance, and thrusted with a strength I hadn't known was humanly possible. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, everything was Maxon. 

"Maxon"

I couldn't tell when I was saying it or when it was in my head.

"Maxon" 

MAXON POV

She was shouting my name, and I didn't have the heart to tell her to keep it down. 

Everything was America, she felt so good, so tight around me, and it took my breath away 

"America"

Every thrust sent her breasts moving and I bent down to suck on them, every part of her was beautiful, and I hoped I could show her that, even if only for an hour. 

AMERICA POV

It was all a haze. We spent the rest of the day in passionate embrace, giving each other everything we had, leaving no part of our bodies undiscovered. My fingers roamed his hard chest in between bursts of pure ecstasy.  
We were a mess of limbs and love all though the day, and we never wanted it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this really means the world to me, and I can't describe it. 
> 
> I would love if you could leave me a review; this is my first time writing a fan fiction (even though it's about one of my favourite series of all time) it's still hard. 
> 
> This chapter is kinda like a 2 story in 1 because I have no idea when I'll be posting again...
> 
> So thank you so much for reading, hope fully leave a comment and kudos thanks, bye!!!!


End file.
